Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-9$ and $x$ and add $8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-4$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What does adding $8$ to $-9x$ do? $-9x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-9x + 8) = \color{orange}{-6(-9x+8)}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $\color{orange}{-6(-9x+8)}$ $-6(-9x+8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-9x+8)-4$.